Hoist the Colors
by run-for-your-life-hikari
Summary: POTC song that I love! Songfic, slight pairing: BxR, YxYY, YMxM, if you squint. Enjoy! Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum. search words: pirates, carribean, ship, slight yaoi


**RFYLH: **Hey! This is another songfic...I know that I had a review last time(sorry I can't remember your name) that said more naration in between song lyrics, but I kind of like the one liners, and I honestly couldn't write more, though I'm sure it would make it better. Also I was trying to fit it to the song time, so you could listen while reading...sorry. (lame excuse, I know.)

**Reviews!** **You can review even if you don't have an account! So PLZ do it so that I can have more input! **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh, or Pirates of the Carribean (POTC) Too bad!

**Thanks: **To all reviewers that took their time to review my other stories! Also to **Jerkozubal** on **youtube** for putting up his/her cover of **Hoist the Colors in POTC**. The reviews on what they thought it meant also helped alot! So go and listen while you read or at least read the reviews! It is interesting! Ok, on with the fic!!!

I reposted to fix errors! Enjoy!

**&&&&****((((()))))****&&&&**

The surface swayed and gave with the water in an endless dance. During work, those aboard tried to shift with the wood's partner, the sea, and keep their legs underneath them. In sleep, it was effortless, the body shifting with no more thought than the abyss of sleep unless it was colored occasionally by the flash of a dream.

Apart from his other crewmates, one pirate stumbled along the slicked boards of Freedom as her misstep caused a creak to groan into the mists.

A hearty grating laugh came from him as he raised the rum bottle to his dry lips, his laughter barely making it a foot out before choking in the darkness.

The swig left the bottle empty and he dropped it on the deck, careless to its forlorn thump on the soden boards refusing to shatter as it rolled away.

A young voice carried to him, through the repressing darkness, and piercing the dampness that gripped the ship.

_The king and his men,_

_Stole the queen from her bed,_

_And bound her in her bones,_

_The seas be ours and by the powers,_

_Where we will we'll roam._

He walked to the boy and stood, staring out over the water and as his white hair was tossed about by a flimsy wind his rich voice joined the other's in song.

_Yo-ho all hands,_

_Hoist the colors high,_

_Heave-ho thieves and beggars,_

_Never shall we die._

The boy looked back and the gems of his eyes watched the other move forward to the bow's railing as he continued to sing. His rich voice silken and yet grating like the ocean when it loses its temper.

_Some have died and some are alive,_

_And others sail on the sea,_

_With the keys to the cage,_

_And the devil to pay,_

_We lay to fiddler's green._

Their voices rose together and swirled through the mist high and low, grating and soft, as they sang the ancient hymn.

_Yo-ho haul together,_

_Hoist the colors high,_

_Heave-ho thieves and beggars,_

_Never shall we die._

Soft pink lips, attached to a head with flaxen blonde hair, danced as they sang along with his ship partners.

_The bell has been raised,_

_From its watery grave,_

_Hear its sepulchral tone,_

_A call to all,_

_Pay heed the squall,_

_And turn your sails to home._

A counterpart to his look-alike's buttery voice came the rich chocolate of another. It joined the chorus.

_Yo-ho haul together,_

_Hoist the colors high,_

_Heave-ho thieves and beggars,_

_Never shall we die._

They were all standing at the bow now, their voices drifting and fading but never completely choking.

_The king and his men,_

_Stole the queen from her bed,_

_And bound her in her bones,_

_The seas be ours and by the powers,_

_Where we will we'll roam._

The last note savored as a kiss from a lover. The night seemed more ominous and blanketing than when the song had begun. They all stood stock still as if unable to register the change.

Then a light made its feeble way out of a doorway as someone held a candle up. Red eyes flashed, "Get to bed you scurvy dogs! Some of us are tryin' to sleep!" Standing behind a riled up Yami was Yugi who rubbed his eyes and yawned tiredly.

Snapping out of their trance, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik scrambled towards the hold and bed before a certain ticked captain had their heads.


End file.
